Bitten
by Sassybush
Summary: When a fun day at the beach turns to a horrible experience for the foster family, they will have to learn to thrive and depend on family more than ever.
1. Starting Up

The foster household was in its usual rush like every morning to get out the door in time for school. However this day was their last day of summer vacation just lurking above them.

"Anyone who wants a ride be ready in 10" yells Stef.

"Honey I could have done that" Lena reminds.

"Oh then why didn't you" smirks the blonde playfully.

The pair is interrupted by their eldest son tumbling down the stairs followed soon by the other boys.

"Okay babies what are your plans for your first day of vacation?" questions Lena.

"I'm gonna have some of the girls from the dance team over for a movie night" Mariana says as she and her sister in tow comes to join the family in the kitchen.

"Ah well I just might have to change my plans" Jesus jokes. Which starts the laughing between the siblings and common morning bickering between the twins.

xxxxxxx

Callie and Brandon had the easiest of the days of a simply picking up yearbooks and turning in last minute homework. While the twins each had final tests in most classes as well as the youngest boy, but all seemed to survive the day and were on their way to Lena's car.

"Where's B and Jude" asks Lena.

"Uh Brandon said he's going to some place to practice with the band" stats Jesus.

"And Jude went to Conor's he wanted me to tell you" Callie says unemotionally.

xxxxxxxx

"Jesus has left for his party for the night and Mariana's friends should be over soon, do you think we can sneak a quick talk with Callie in she's been not very talkative or even remotely excited about getting done with school at all" Lena says to Stef.

Stef and Lena quickly walk down the hallway and peak into the girls room to find Callie sitting across her bed reading a novel.

Callie hears a light knock and looks up from her book.

"Hi love, no plans for tonight?" Stef asks.

"Um no I was just going to relax around here if that's okay" Callie says.

"Yes of course unless you want to crash your sisters little fun get together" says Stef and throws in a wink for good measures.

Callie cracks a smile at her moms energy but doesn't really understand it, summer has always been for her and jude more looking out for the drunk foster parents to come home drunker and higher than ever so the teen couldn't see why this family and even Jude seemed to be catching on the summer fever.

"You know babe were here if you wanna talk about things you've seemed kind of quiet lately" Lena says.

"Yeah I know" Callie smiles. "I'm not sure I just don't get why everyone is so pumped for this next 3 months" Callie says hesitantly.

Stef has the clue that Callie hasn't had the summer of playing in the water and bonfire for late night fun memories and probably more of the lines of trying to make it the best summer for Jude and not hanging out with friends.

Lena and Stef shared a look and new that the family needed to get some good summer fun in for Callie's sake.

"Say sweets have you've ever been to Disney land?" Stef asks but also knowing the answer.

"No, Jude has always asked me to take me though" Callie answers.

"Okay well I know we went a few years ago Stef says sharing a look with her wife, but your brothers and sisters probably don't even remember and our angels didn't float to us in time for that trip" Stef goes on making Callie blush. "But we would have to put planning and talk about it more but how does a summer vacation trip to Disney sound?" Stef asks getting excited.

"You guys don't have-" Callie says before she's stopped by Lena.

"Honey we don't have to plan it right now just think about it we wanna do something fun this summer as a family". Lena says brightly

"And you stop stop us copper!" Stef says a little to loudly. Making both Callie and Lena burst out laughing.

"Okay. Okay" Callie sighs.

"Good" Lena says as she reaches out and hugs Callie tightly, followed by Stef doing the same whispering " Love you to the moon and back" keeping it short and sweet.

As the married couple leaves Callie to her own devices with a now new anxious idea of what's to come this summer.

xxxxxxxx

Well there is it! I have to get going but I promise I won't take to long to get into the juicy parts. This will be a drama and will be very juicy! So there is more to come! As for everyone who starts school tomorrow like me good luck I'm gonna need it!xxx


	2. Ball Rolling

"Ringgggg, ringggggg", The alarm going off on Sunday morning was loud enough to wake the entire fosters clan.

"Love turn that off", Lena says sleepily.

" On it, On it", Stef groans.

Stef makes her way to the source of the ringing, and lands her a stops in her girls room.

"What the hell", Stef mutters.

Stef finally finds the anti sleep device under Callie's pillow, while she doesn't even stir.

Alarms set for 5:45,6:00, and 6:30.

Stef shakes her head confused and gently shakes her oldest daughter for an explanation.

"Urgh, stop", Callie whines which is out of her character.

"Love your phone is going off", Stef says.

At this Callie joints upright faster than Stef can question and runs to the bathroom.

Stef follows at the pace Callie has set, but the door is already closed and locked.

"Callie, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?", a concerned Stef asks.

No answer.

"Callie!", yells Stef.

The door swings open, with a much more presentable Callie trying to edge her self past Stef.

"What?" Callie asks clueless.

"Want to explain why you're up at the crack of dawn on a summer morning and acting like Mariana on a dress up school day", Stef says.

"It's not the crack of dawn", Callie stats.

" Very funny", Stef says .

"You're the one who's about summer, so I was going to hangout with Wyatt today" Callie defends herself.

Stef sighs with realization, " What do you mean?", the blonde questions.

"You said the summer waits for no girl", Callie says obviously, and continues. "So I didn't", the girl says with her head down.

"Okay Sweets, why don't you go back to bed and we will talk later today alright?", Stef says.

"I guess" Callie says.

"You know summer is also about sleeping in", Stef winks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At about 2pm Lena and Stef ranged up all their troopers into their living room. Callie of course thinking the worst and blaming herself for being so stupid this morning . Let's get up at 6am and hangout in summer! Yeah good idea., were the thoughts spinning in the teens head.

"Okay what's up, I'm going to Aidens soon", Brandon speaks up first.

"Nobody cares, I have a date tonight!", Mariana whines.

"Well you can both pipe it or cancel your plans, choose wisely" Stef says eyeing them.

"But-" Mariana can't finish before Lena gets the ball rolling.

"So me and mom were thinking about a family trip to Disneyland". Is all Lena can get it before,

"Yes!, oh my god really?!, you're kidding!", the majority of the kids scream.

"Okay, okay listen", Stef chuckles.

"Hate to burst my babies bubbles, but we've decided on something else."

All the kids put their heads down while Callie's shoots up.

"Instead we've picked out a little less money grabbing vacation", Stef says.

"What is it?" Jude asks getting excited, as one to never have gone on a vacation in his life.

"What we have settled on is more of a fun week", Lena says letting in settle in.

"As in?", questions Jesus.

"As in family dinners, days to the beach, maybe some camping, and going to some fun places", Lena finishes.

"Well it doesn't sound to bad" Brandon says scratching his chin. Earning nods from the young fosters.

"So you guys up for it", Stef smiles.

"I vote yes" Callie says giving her moms a true smile, the first they've seen all summer.

xxxxxxxxx

Okay so these chapters have been more of set up chapters we will get to the juicy stuff soon, I promise! Read and review please:)! And thanks to Laccora for her support!


	3. Beach Day

The Foster clan decided that they would have their "week of fun" as the following: Monday:Beach Day Tuesday: Movies and go carting Wednesday:Camping Thursday:Waterpark Friday:Grandmas Lake House Saturday: Family BBQ Sunday:Beach Failu Fair. It was posted on the fridge and the whole family was buzzing Sunday night at dinner and couldn't wait for the week ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shake a leg, let's get a move on" Stef yells up the stairs.

"Who's riding with who" Jude asks.

"I can take all of you want because your car is taking most of the beach equipment" Lena says.

"Alright that's fine but I'm be all lonely" Stef pouts sticking out her lip.

"Very well you can have the girls if they ever get down here"

Callie and Mariana packed into Stefs black SUV as Jeusus,Jude, and Brandon went with Lena. It was about a 45minute drive out to the beach as they went to the reef not to be bothered with others.

"I'm totally getting my tan on" Mariana smiled brightly.

"Loser, let's hit the waves" Jesus hollered.

"Be careful" Lena reminded.

"I got them hon" Stef said while bulldozing over to the reef with the boys.

"Jude wait up" Callie said.

Jude was already gone with Stef and the rest of the boys while Mariana was setting up her towel and Lena was unpacking the car.

"Callie a little help please" Lena asked.

"Yeah, Jude forgot sunscreen" Callie said.

"Dont worry babe, Stef is with him he'll be fine. We have a rule at this beach because there isn't a watch guard and either me or Stef needs to be with you guys while you're in the water so don't worry Callie".

"Okay" Callie breathed out a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxx

Stef

As the boys and I were goofing around in about 5ft I could see Lena signal me.

"Alright hoodlums, time to take a little break from the water lets go."

"What we just got in" Jesus whined.

"You know the rules come on"

As we got up to where the girls were I could see Lena and Callie were just sitting there while Mariana was lying on her towl.

"Alright who's down for some beach volleyball" I suggested to get these guys off their butts.

The kids all agreed so Brandon and Jesus set up the court while we picked teams.

"Alright mama and I are captions, you have first pick my lovely lady" I winked at Lena.

"Hm alright I chose Jesus" My wife said.

"I'll take Callie" I said.

"Brandon" Lena chose for her second pick.

"Jude" for my second pick.

We started up with Jude,Callie and I against Jesus,B,Mari, and Lena as teams.

xxxxxxxxx

Callie

Stef was right, this summer was about to be so much fun. Right now we were playing our second game and I didn't have a care in the world, well except for winning of course.

"Game point" Stef said as she was about to serve the ball.

She over hand served it as Jesus returned it to our side as Jude set it up for me and I spiked it over the net for the win.

"Oh yeah my babies" Stef cheered as she wrapped me and Jude in a hug for our second win.

"Whatever I'm still a starter for the volleyball team" Jesus bragged.

"Are you a staring swimmer" Stef asked.

Jesus was confused til Stef threw him into a water and it started an all out water fight.

Man this day was great and the week was just getting started.

"Moms, you guys brought surf boards right" Jude asked.

"Yes sir" Lena answered as the brawl ended.

"Can we go surfing" Jude asked excited

"Of course" Stef said.

We started walking to the reef with our boards. I caught up with Stef and asked if she has ever surfed.

"Yeah sweets, a couple times but mama is the real surfer in the family" Stef joked.

"Okay because I've never actually ever really been surfing, I mean my mom loved the beach and used to take us there all the time but we were to young at the time I think so I just never really you know" I babbled.

"It's alright it's not that hard it's fun" Stef said.

"So not that were in the water you just want to lay on your stomatch and start paddling" Stef instructed.

"Then when you see a wave just hop and have some fun kiddo" Stef smiled.

I nodded and gave her a real smile.

I was sitting next to Mariana just floating on our boards both of us lying on our stomatchs. Jesus was trying to help Jude out but it looked like Jude was doing better than him. Stef and Lena were both sitting on their boards not to far from Mariana and I. Brandon was off to the side a little trying to catch a real wave.

"Man this is actually pretty cool and look at the view" Mariana said to me as we looked at the horizon as I argeeed.

"Yeah you don't even wish you had your phone do you" I teased.

"Ha I wouldn't take it that far" Mariana teased back.

All i remember was talking to Mariana, laughing about something that was carefree until I felt the right side of my board go under the water while I was talking I took a big gulp of salt water down my throat. I was confused and my arm was killing me. I couldn't hear anything under the water. I just keep being pulled deeper and deeper being thrashed around until I felt like my head was going to explode. Finally after hours it felt like I felt the air hit my face. I couldn't open my eyes yet because it was to bright. I was being layer on my back even though I was coughing like crazy. I couldn't get air into my lungs because I'm pretty sure all the water in the ocean was in my lungs right now. All of the sudden the smell of blood hit me like a wall. It was strong and it was sticky I'm pretty sure it was all over me it felt like. With my head and lungs felling like they were a different part of me I managed to open my eyes. Along with that I could hear Stef yelling it sounded weird though, like I was still underwater. I could now see Stef and Jesus above me, it a blur of the sun or maybe it was my tears. Stef was on my right side pushing down hard as Jesus was carrying my board as we were almost to the reef. Every step back felt like a needle stabbing into my right side I tried to ask Stef to stop pushing but nothing would come out. We were finally at the beach with Brandon as he and Stef wrapped his tshirt around my shoulder I think it was to probably try and stop the bleeding. Lena,Jude, and Mariana were still not in sight, well my sight which was very limited to straight above me. I heard mumbles of Brandon saying he called an ambulance and they were going to meet us as all three lifted me up into Lenas jeep. Stef hopped in the back with me as Jesus took the front and Brandon went behind the wheel. Stef held onto my left hand with the hand she was trying to kill me with still pushing on my right shoulder. I was in so much pain I couldn't put my thoughts into words as my eyes started to drift closed.

"Hey baby, my sweet sweet baby keep your eyes open, look right at me right here" Stef urged.

As I could now clearly hear her as well as clearly fell the whole weight of my obviously injuries.

"Hurts" I managed to get out in between the sharp cries.

"I know baby the paramedics are going to make it all better okay you'll be fine just hang on and stay with me for a few more sweet girl okay" Stef said.

"P-p-please stop u-ushing on my s-side" I barely got out.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I have to keep pressure" Stef looked like she was in more pain more me.

"it's okay" I tried to smile I just wanted to smile but I think I failed miserably.

"Okay just focus on my breathing okay" Stef said.

I don't think I answered. Why do they make sirens so loud? My head was already pounding and I couldn't move now I couldn't close my eyes but I couldn't see. Things around me around in a blur. Was I even breathing. I really just wanted out of the pain now I needed to close my eyes even if it was against Stefs wishes. I couldn't hear her anymore but I knew what she would say if I gave up. It was like being underwater again it just was getting darker and it wasn't like I could just swim up, I couldn't move. Now I couldn't hear anything I slowly lost feeling of the paramedics touches and accepted the peacefully painless darkness.


End file.
